pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marin Bloodbane
Heard much Jethro Tull? -Auron 13:17, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :sorry, never heard of him. I'll google it sometime though ty for the reccomendation :) Marin Bloodbane 00:08, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Have to say, been looking at the builds you have made... Are they really your own? Coz if they are then you are just... kikass. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:33, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, I got the Prepared Kindler when I made my Ranger a few months ago and began working with the first preparation I got as a NF char, and the Shadow Prison Derv I was working with an AoD Dervish in AB, and it ended up as it is today. In fact the original Shadow Prison is a varient at the bottom of its page. But don't say I'm kickass, you havent seen some of my miserable failure builds when I was still new to GW :) see Build: A/Rt Shadow of Displacement and Build: D/Mo Mystic Sandstormer. Some of them were so bad they got deleted only a few days after posting. D: [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 01:11, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Nah, I think GCardinal copied the whole wiki onto a laptop or something, as we are changing servers. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 01:31, 9 June 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - AB CwD Capping team Could you clarify your rating on that build? I don't understand why, just because some single builds are kinda good at capping means that this one isnt worth it. ~ ZamaneeJinn 20:53, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :...Please? ~ ZamaneeJinn 00:59, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Jealous... So you get an awesome girlfriend while I'm still working hard to impress 2 different girls to see which of them prefers me most... Damn I'm torn between the two of them, both amazing. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:09, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Can't really help you other than to say the cliche advice "if you have to work hard to impress anyone they probably aren't worth it". This is my first girlfriend so I guess I just got insanely lucky :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 01:17, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well I know they both like me, but I'm just having MY fun here. I'm just always nervous about making the first move, so I'm just treating them well, being friendly, making them MORE than happy... Yeah, just being a real nice guy. I always work hard at being the happy, friendly guy, for anyone. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 01:20, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Icy Moebius Frigid Armour is a bad skill. They'll just see you using it and switch to an elemental weapon. SF isn't that common anyway after nerf. Tycn 15:48, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :SF isn't as common as it used to be, but whenever I play burning is one of the most popular conditions used. But thx anyway ill see if i can rework it a bit. It would probably work well in PvE though... [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood'']] 16:51, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks ...for the note regarding my Power Block build. Auspicious Incantation may actually solve the whole problem. — Azaya 21:52, 26 October 2007 (CEST)